Love Will Find A Way
by TaylorSwift115
Summary: Renesmee is all grown up, and battling high school, and boys. When Jake admits his love for her, things go haywire. Renesmee is confused by the overwehlming, good, feelings.


Chapter One: Life goes on….

Jason Macabe was a total ass. Here I am, a junior in high school, just got dumped again. I should have listened to Jake when he told me not to fall for the jocks. I and Jason were at his house, watching War of the Worlds, (my favorite movie of all time) and he started making out with me. Normal stuff, which we always do. But he took it way to far, and grabbed a hold of my breast. I froze.

"Renesmee, what's the matter? We have been going out for almost 3 months, and you can't tell me you don't wanna fuck?" He had to have been high. He normally didn't say things like that to me.

"No, Jason, I don't want to _fuck. _I want to wait."

"You're a pussy Renesmee Cullen. I am single handedly the most popular guy at Forks High School, and girls itch to get in bed with me."

"As if. All that would do for them is give them a disease."

"How do you know I have a STD? I never told you that, or anyone else for that matter."

"I didn't know until you told me, you jerk. Not telling people that you have a STD, and proceed to _fuck _them, is against the law, in case you didn't know Macabe." He was a total hormonal teenager. Not worthy of me, another thing Jacob said. Jake was my best friend. I can't remember a time when he wasn't there. He was single handedly, the most gorgeous guy I knew with his cropped black hair, and the most gorgeous muscles, having them seemed like a crime in its own.

"What are you going to do? Go tell the chief of police?" Little did he know that the Forks chief of police was my grandfather.

"I'm going to do just that. " The look on his face was priceless.

Renesmee, come on babe, you don't wanna do that."

"The fuck I don't Jason."

"Coe on Nessie that would get me in trouble. If you love me, then you won't do that."

"I would rather be with no one, if all the boys on earth disappeared, and you were the only one left, idiot" I slipped on my flip flops, and walked out the door. I jumped in my Honda, and drove off to Jacobs. I hope he had peppermint ice-cream. Being half vampire, the only human food I ate was peppermint ice cream. It was what we did when a guy broke up with me. We would lie around watching movies, eating ice cream.

Once I arrived at Jakes, I opened the door, knowing Jacob and Billy wouldn't mind. They never did. 

"Jacob, are you home?" I called out, while looking in the fridge for ice cream. I found the container, and grabbed two spoons. I walked into the living room and sat down. Jake walked into the living room, spying my ice cream, and sighed.

"Jason break up with you, Nessie?" I nodded, and he grabbed a spoon which I pulled out for him. He sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He dug in.

"What did I tell you about the jocks?' He asked.

" You said they were stuck ups and only wanted you for one thing. " Jake was right again.

"Tell me all about it Ness. Did he lay a hand on you? I swear if he di-" I cut him off, shoving my spoon filled with ice cream into his mouth.

"Well, we began kissing, and he grabbed a hold of my breast." Jake began to shake. I crawled into his lap. I laid my head in between his neck and shoulder.

"Then he asked me to _fuck _him. Not make love, or have sex, he wanted me to _fuck _him Jacob." The silent tears began to flow. Thinking about how Jason wanted me to fuck him, didn't make me feel loved, or cherished like I did whenever I was around Jake. I have had a secret crush on Jacob for a few years now. (Well, my dad knows, stupid mind reading vampire for a father.)

"Nessie, look at me." He commanded. I looked up at him. He paused, and there was a minute of eerie silence while Jacob seemed to be thinking rather hard about something.

"He is an Ass. No one will ever be worthy of you Ness. You are too goddess like. I hate sitting back and watching these morons try and use you. Nessie I have put this off for too long. Do you know what imprinting is?" Of course I knew what imprinting was. Wait, what if Jacob had imprinted? What if, he was about to tell me he never wanted to see me again, because he had found his soul mate. All the worst thoughts wracked through my brain. Does she know about me? Had they kissed? Had he done the deed? I proceeded to nod, unable to form words.

"Do you know I imprinted? " My heart faltered, and I knew he heard it. He began to laugh. He began to laugh, He was laughing, at a time like this. The tears were streaming down full force. I slowly slid off his lap, and flew out the door. He ran after me, but I knew I couldn't see Jacob anymore. He imprinted, and there was nothing I could do about it. I had to pull over, and I sat on the curb, in my car, bawling my eyes out. Jake must of called my parents, because my mother slipped into the car and held me.

"Nessie, you didn't let him finish darling." This was all so confusing. HE imprinted. What more did I need to know? He had found his best friend, his soul mate; he had found his future, which wasn't going to involve me anymore. The thought only made me cry more. My mother held me while I cried my heart out. After a little while, she sighed, and unbuckled me, then set me in the passenger seat, and drove the direction I didn't want to go. Back t o Jacobs, where a tub of Ice cream was melting, and where Jacob was. I just continued crying. Once we got to Jacobs house, he was standing on the porch, running a hand through his hair. He ran over to the car, and nearly yanked it off its hinges. He pulled me into a hug, that would of crushed me if I was human.

"God, Ness, why didn't you let me finish? You wouldn't have been crying, and just, geeze Nessie. "

"How, were you going to tell me that I was your imprint?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew they were true. He looked at me, guiltily. But, if he did, when? Where, Dear lord, why me? He stared into my eyes, and all I could think of, was kissing him. How much I wanted to kiss him, which I can say, I was mustering up the courage to, but Jacob beat me too it.

His lips crushed onto mine, and every nerve ending in my body felt like it was on fire. Desire spread through me, harder than it ever had before. I molded my lips to his, and tangling my fingers in his hair, and his rested at my hips. He broke away.

"Nessie, I love you with all I have. Every minute of every day, my mind is on you. There is never a chance when another girl could slip into my mind, and steal me away from you. I am yours forever. I imprinted on you, minutes after you were born." He toyed with a curl of my hair.

"How do you manage to love a broken girl like me?"

"You're not broken Nessie. I love everything about you, you long hair, its magnificent golden color, all curly down to you back, I love you deep chocolate brown eyes, I love how full you red lips are, I love your extremely long legs, and I love your funny, bubbly personality." I could only think of one thing to say. Coming straight from my heart.

"Well great, Jacob, because you are going to be stuck with me for a long time, I'm not going anywhere, ever. I love you too, you big furry wolf." I smiled against his chest. But what would me and Jake be classified as?

"So, Jacob, what are we? Are we dating?" I was still confused, I mean, I was 7 and Jacob was 24.

"Nothing would please me greater, Nessie. " I remembered what I said to Jason.

"Jake, can we go see grandpa Charlie? Jason said that he has a STD, an doesn't tell girls before he screws them. I told him I had to tell Charlie." Jacob smiled against my hair.

"Well, Nessie, Charlie and Billy are out back, fishing. Go tell him everything you need to. " I grabbed a hold of Jacobs hand, and we walked around the house, which we redone a few years back, when Jake said what a difference it was staying at the Cullen mansion, and then going back to staying at his tiny house. It was no easily the size of one floor at the Cullen mansion. We even took the stream that lead through the backyard and created a pond for Charlie and Billy to fish.

"Grandpa Charlie, do you have some time to talk, we have something important to tell you." Charlie looked at Billy, and Billy nodded. Charlie followed us into the house.

"What's new and exciting kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I was dating this guy, and his name is Jason Macabe, and he has a SDT. He told me that he didn't tell girls this before he had sex with them. " He pulled out a notepad from his front pocket.

"What's his name?"

"Jason Macabe"

"Aright, Nessie, thanks. Go on your happy way. Congrats Jacob. Finally told her I see." Did everyone know Jacob imprinted, but me?

"Yeah, she is now officially mine" Jacob said, and kissed my cheek. Charlie chuckled, and walked out to the back. I smiled, and moved my head, so he could get to my lips, and I pulled him into a kiss.

The fire that I felt, while kissing Jacob, was the best kind of fire imaginable. He licked my bottom lip, almost asking permission to get inside. I took the hint and opened my mouth. Our tongues collided, and it was the best feeling in the world. His maple, woodsy, smell, mixed perfectly with his taste. I tangled my hands in his hair, and he picked me up, and set me down on his lap, where he had sat down on the couch. The angle was much better this way. I was angled better for the kiss. Since I was 5'3 and Jacob was a whopping 6'7, so it was a bit hard to kiss him. I pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Jake, anyone I have ever kissed before, they never made me feel this way."

"Well, how do you feel Nessie?"

"Turned on. Don't you feel it? I can feel how lustful you are feeling right now. I must say, it only makes me more lusty."

"Yeah I feel it Ness, but I wanted you to tell me. The feeling of emotions, the connection comes from the imprint. We weren't able to feel it before, because I hadn't told you about the imprint yet." I nodded, and pulled him into another searing kiss. The only thing my mind could think at that moment was the fact that his searing lips were now crushing into mine, and his hands were burning a trail from my shoulder blades down my back. He kissed and lightly licked a hotter trail down and paused at my collar bone. I inhaled quickly and gripped his shaggy hair tighter as he began to kiss and erotically suck at my collar bone, this made me gasp at the good feeling it created deep in my core. This made me wetter than I already was. I barely had a chance to register this before he was making his way slowly back up to my neck.

"Ness….. I…. Love… you…. So… much….." He said between kisses. Where did he learn to kiss like this? I knew the only person he kissed was my mother. That was something else we needed to discuss. He finally pulled away, leaving me gasping for air. I laid my head on his chest, calming down.

"I love you too Jake. But there is something I would like to talk about. Are you and my mom anything more than friends?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Ness, there was a time when I thought I had feelings for your mom." How could he think he liked my mom? How was that possible?

"But, Jacob, how can you not know you liked someone?"

"I thought I loved Bella. But when I met you, and I knew what I thought I had for Bella, was nothing more than a feeble attempt at love. What I have for you is true love."

"Did you guys kiss?" I hoped not. But his expression said otherwise.

"Twice. But it meant nothing Nessie, I swear." I felt like someone drove a steak through my heart, pun intended. The same lips, that id just been kissing, kissed my mother.

I felt the tears start to flow. It was too much to handle. I ran out of the house, outside to my car, started the engine, and drove home. Fleeing must have been my thing today. I have done it a lot. Driving home, time went by fast, it probably it has something to do with the fact, that I was driving at 97 miles an hour. But what was Charlie going to do? Arrest his only granddaughter? I think not. HE loved me too much.  
>My dad was waiting for me once I got there. I ran right into his arms. He carried me into my room, and laid down with me. I cried for what seemed like days. Why did I have to be an imprint? It made everything so confusing, then adding my mothers and Jacobs love affair to the mix, wasn't helping<p>

"Renesmee, you have to understand, that I know how you feel. I was there, and had to watch every moment in Jacobs mind. If anyone knows how you feel it's me, Nessie. It's me. And your mother and Jacob did not have an affair. "

"Daddy is it true? Does Jacob really feel nothing for mom? Does Jacob really, truly love me?"

"Nessie, Jacob loves you with every fiber in him. You are his life, is reason for living. No, Jacob does not feel anything towards your mother, except friendly love. Don't you ever doubt that Jacob loves you, Nessie. Don't you ever doubt it. I want you to go back over to Jacobs, because knowing he hurt you, he is ready to break down, and cry himself. There was only one time, and will be the only time in his life he thought poorly of you. " Jacob, Crying? My father handed me the keys to my car, and I drove over to Jacobs, for the third time tonight. I wasn't crying anymore, so that was good. What did my father mean, there was only one time he thought poorly of me? I cant remember a time when Jake was ever disappointed or mad at me.

Jacob must of heard my car because he ran outside and hugged me.

"God Nessie, if I ever would of known I would imprint on you, I would of never even tried to kiss Bella, and ignore my feelings for her" His words were so sincere, it was impossible not to believe them. I crushed my lips to his, and I was home. But I wanted to talk. I had some things to have him help me figure out.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I acted reflexively; I didn't for the second time let you explain before I fled. I'm sorry."

" I know Nessie, I know. I'm sorry I waited so long before telling you. We could have saved ourselves a lot of regret. And tears on your end. I'm so sorry I hurt you Nessie." I smiled against his chest. We could have been there for hours before Billy called us in, for dinner. I would eat human food, if it was the Blacks secret Ragu recipe. Which, I know I would one day take over making it. The thought made me giddy. Some day, I would be Mrs. Jacob Black. Even though we had some doubts of mine to work out, I had no doubt we would just that.


End file.
